


偷窥

by Foyo



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foyo/pseuds/Foyo





	偷窥

那个少年已经三天没有出门了。

习惯性地点上一支烟，我再次抬起了望远镜，晃动的镜头中，少年房间的窗帘依旧紧闭着，没有一点动静。

一个月前，我注意到了那个少年，他就住在对面的楼房里，与我只隔了一条狭窄的街道。最初，我只是无意瞥了他一眼，他身型瘦弱，皮肤苍白，紫色的发尾可爱地翘起，大大的眼眸小奶猫般温顺……那副乖巧的模样令人难以忘怀，之后的几天，我忍不住在窗前架起了望远镜……

少年喜欢倚靠在窗口，呆呆地凝视着远处，瘦小的身影似乎要缩藏进窗帘里。可是，在每个寂静的夜晚，他就会像我一样，偷偷举起望远镜，望向某一个地方。

他到底在看什么？

少年望着的地方刚好是我视线的死角，我只能对此胡乱猜测，却始终无法得出一个准确的答案。

或许他也是个偷窥狂……

忍不住用龌龊的想法揣测着少年，这样的结论更引起了我的兴趣，于是这一个月来，偷窥他的一切成了我的日常，有时，我甚至会用相机偷偷拍下他的可爱神态，但关于少年每晚究竟在用望远镜看些什么，我仍是摸不着头脑。

那时我没想到，答案会那么快就揭晓。

随之出场的是一位个子稍高些的少年。

与紫发少年相比，他似乎少了几分稚嫩，却是同样的苍白、病态，甚至更显美丽，他总是带着一顶帽子，眼神遮藏在阴影里，让人看不清他的面容。

我也是偶然之间注意到他的。那天，我从便利店买烟回来时，他肩上挂着书包，刚好在开门。

[原来是邻居啊。]

我心里嘀咕着，忍不住多看了他两眼。

他帽檐拉得低低的，我看不到他的脸，只能打量起他修长的双腿，细瘦的腰肢，单薄的体态仿佛不堪一击。

他好像注意到了我的视线，随意地抬头看了我一眼，帽檐的阴影下，露出一双阴厉的金色眸子。

他似乎在对我笑，森然的瞳孔泛着冷感的光。

浑身震悚了一下，我心中涌起了不知名的恐惧，匆匆别开了视线。

 

随后几天，我注意到了这之间的某种联系。

那是一个傍晚，正是放学时间，我坐在窗前，百无聊赖地望着街道上的过往人群。紫发少年突然出现在了视野里，我立刻举起了望远镜，镜头对准了他，这次他没有像往常一样单独回家，身后还跟随着一个人——那个金眸少年。

我这才猛然意识到：金眸少年住所的位置，刚好是紫发少年每晚用望远镜偷窥的方向！

正当我还在为自己的发现震惊时，金眸少年忽然从后面揽住了他，那力道完全称不上友好，紫发少年似乎小幅度地挣扎了几下，但马上放弃了抵抗。

我急忙拉近了镜头，金眸少年现在背对着我，他们好像在说些什么，紫发少年涨红了脸，泫然欲泣，被轻易勾住了肩膀，往更深的巷子里走去了。

小巷的墙壁遮挡了一半的视线，但仍可以隐约看到躲在暗处的他们，金眸少年突然施力，把紫发少年按到了墙上，膝盖顶入他的两腿之间。我焦急地调整镜头，甚至从窗口探出了半个身子，想要看得更加详细。

他们在接吻。

年轻的身躯互相汲取着热度，紫发少年的双手被禁锢在头顶的墙面上，浑身都在敏感地颤抖着，近乎要瘫软在对方怀里。然而巷口的几株樱树遮掩了大部分细节，我有些懊丧地握紧了望远镜，在心中咒骂了几句，眼看着两人结束了这短暂的亲热，消失在了巷尾……

从那天起，已经过了三天了。

整整三天，紫发少年再也没有踏出过家门，他的窗户紧锁着，甚至窗帘都没有拉开过一次。

时钟在头顶摆动着，我扔下手上的望远镜，有些焦躁地把烟蒂按灭在烟灰缸里，埋怨着自己的运气，猜测着少年的境遇。

或许他是生病了，或许他家里出了什么事，或许……

突然——窗帘毫无征兆地拉开了。

我急切地拿过望远镜举到眼前，然而在镜头中出现的，是任凭我怎么猜都想象不到的景象……

我不知该如何描述那样美妙的画面。

那是两个美少年之间的肉体碰撞，似是单纯的感情流露，却诡异得像一场刻意的展览会，他们面向窗口，面向整座城市，拥吻、亲热、做爱。无声地表演着，如同香艳的默剧与情色文学，年轻的欲望毫不避讳地流淌，纯粹又淫乱，蓬勃又病态，干涸了我的双眼，凝滞了我的心跳。

他亲吻着他的骨骼，似是要把他拆吃入腹。

金色的眸子始终盯着怀中的人，绯色的吻痕从紫发少年的颈项蔓延，在白皙的胸膛绽开，沿着纤细柔软的腰侧，停落于细腻的大腿根部，他们彼此纠缠，互相桎梏。那些动作缱绻、温和，却又带有无言的暴力。

我握着望远镜的手因激动颤抖起来，镜头狭小的视角摇晃不停。

紫发少年的身体被身后的手臂架起，被迫张开的双腿向着玻璃窗，我能清晰地看到少年被撑开的股缝，艳红的小穴吞吐着巨物，性器的囊袋重重地拍打在雪白的臀肉上，激烈的抽插每次都能带出一截嫩粉的肠壁，因为飞撞汁水四溅。

摇晃的镜头贪婪地移动着。

我看到紫发少年溃散的双眸，被泪水浸润的可爱脸颊，他在哭喊着些什么，我遗憾自己听不见他的声音，但无论怎样，那一定是引诱而惑乱的，否则，他身后的少年怎会一次次更猛烈地顶入他的身体，更用力地分开他的双腿，更情色地吮吻着他的脖颈……

在这场过于淫靡的肉体盛宴中，世界按了消音键，舞台上的二人如烟似火，热烈疯狂，却只能在静默中燃烧着。

不知不觉间，我空余的那只手也握住了自己的家伙，取悦起了自己，过激的兴奋从胸腔迸发，我不由口干舌燥，粗重地喘息着，长时间举着望远镜的胳膊酸涩至极，可我无暇在意，无餍的视线游弋着，想要看到更多……

突然，视野中的金眸少年抬起了头，似乎有意无意地瞥向了我的方向，眼中带着笑意，却让我毛骨悚然。

明明知道隔着这么远的距离，他不可能看见我，但那样可怕的眼神，像是穿过隔音玻璃，越过嘈杂的街道，震碎望远镜的镜头，刺进我的双眼，直直地嵌入了灵魂……

一时间，我竟忘记了呼吸，只感到不寒而栗，双手不住地打颤，望远镜摔落在了地上。

等我好不容易平静下来，重新捡起望远镜偷窥时，金眸少年不知为何已经不见了，床上只留下了那个紫发少年，我暗自松了一口气。

镜头中，紫发少年好像心情很好，轻快地在床上打了个滚，因为他的动作，挂着吻痕的白嫩腿根暴露在视线中，正当我为眼前的美景着迷时，他却忽然从床头柜上拿起了什么，胳膊一抬，顺势把那东西举到了眼前。

那是……望远镜？他要用来干什么？

少年举着望远镜，转动着脑袋，似是在寻找着什么，我茫然地看着他的举动，未知感让我莫名地惶恐起来，额头上冒出冷汗。

他到底在找些什么！？

而后——那黝黑的镜头直直地锁定了我。

紫发少年的唇角浮现出诡异的笑容，我第一次在他乖巧的脸上看到这样可怖的表情。

寒意瞬间窜遍了我的全身。

有、有人在我的背后！

我惊恐地转过头，手里的望远镜甚至来不及移开，摇动的视野中，只看到明晃晃的刀身，和一双近在咫尺的含笑金眸——

世界堕入了黑暗。

fin.


End file.
